Electronic cigarette is a kind of atomization device on heating smoke liquid, providing consumers with a substitute for cigarettes.
Normally, an electronic cigarette is stored in an electronic cigarette case. The appearance of the electronic cigarette case is similar to an ordinary cigarette case, but it is different with the ordinary cigarette case. For the purpose of charging, a charging circuit is usually arranged in the existing electronic cigarette case, so that the electronic cigarette case can recharge a battery rod in the electronic cigarette.
Owing to different battery voltage and battery capacity in different electronic cigarettes, a corresponding power supply battery in electronic cigarette case is different as well. During charging process, if the electronic cigarette case does not matched with the electronic cigarette, then if a current is too large to charge, there will be a shortening of a life-span of a battery rod of the electronic cigarette or a damage to the battery rod in the electronic cigarette, or an explosion of the battery rod. Also, the power supply battery in the electronic cigarette case or other circuit elements may be damaged.
Therefore, the prior art exists a problem that users cannot know whether the electronic cigarette case matches the electronic cigarette or not before charging, and the charging cannot be immediately stopped when the electronic cigarette case and the electronic cigarette do not match with each other.